Beacon of Hope
by TheIronMask
Summary: I have died twice, seen my best friend murder innocents, and have seen countless other atrocities. I am Obi-wan Kenobi, known here as Naruto Uzumaki. The force is my ally and with it I will defend the innocent.


Beacon of Hope

I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, and I never will.

"Person speaking"

'Person thinking'

A/N This story will contain Gender bent characters, things such as dimension hopping which I don't believe in, and violence.

Chapter 1: The return

Obi-wan Kenobi walked down one of the many hallways of the Death Star. A frown made its way onto his features as he got closer to the end of the proverbial road. All of his life flashed before the Jedi's eyes as he used the force to detect life forms getting ready to cross his path. Obi-wan saw visions of all of the people he let down and those whom he couldn't save. A blonde boy lying lifeless in the room of one thousand fountains, next was his master in the Naboo power station. The old Jedi grew misty eyed as he remembered each person that he had lost, even Darth Vader. That was his most prominent failure, he had tried to talk sense into his former apprentice before the climactic duel began but to no avail. The Jedi turned Sith was hell bent on killing the one who "Held him back" in truth it was Anakin who held himself back. Obi-wan derailed that train of thought before it could take hold of him, and he would not get into a debate with the man who was more machine. Then his thoughts turned to the Jedi temple and how the near extinction of the Jedi came about, Obi-wan had forgiven the young man of his betrayal as soon as he learned that the mechanizations of his fall was owed to the emperor. The hooded Jedi stepped into a corridor and heard the haunting breathing of Darth Vader himself who was standing there waiting for him with his light saber drawn.

'Well, at least he has finally learned patience.' He thought to himself as the sith slowly, almost agonizingly slowly walked over to him. The elderly man activated his azure saber and held it with both hands as he stepped to meet his former apprentice.

"I've been waiting for you Obi-wan, we meet again at last. The circle is now complete, when I left you I was the learner now I am the master." As the cyborgs words entered his ears making Obi-wan retort in a manner that would rile up the sith. "You are only the 'Master' of evil Darth."

He wouldn't grace the younger man's ears with his true name. He couldn't bring himself to, doing so would cause more pain than was needed. The duel began with the elder who moved first, he aimed a strike at Vader's head which was blocked and countered with an attempted strike to the legs. Both veteran warriors then pressed both sabers together in a battle of might, but Obi-wan knew he would lose and so he backed off. Vader unleashed two strikes which were blocked and redirected by the azure blade's wielder. Obi-wan spun and tried to attack Vader's midsection only to be blocked and forced to counter one of the sith's blows. The elder man then followed up with an attack that was aimed at Vader's shoulder. The sith blocked it without effort and assaulted the veterans neck only to find that Obi-wans "ultimate defense" was as formidable as ever. Then Vader switched to more brutal tactics. The cyborg used his strength to push the Jedi master back into a wall. Obi-wan responded with a retreat, which caused the red light saber to crash into the wall as the elderly man maneuvered around him. Now they were facing the opposite direction that they were seconds previously. Obi-wan started to play mind games with Vader and he moved his saber down then in a circle.

Vader was less than amused by this and spoke disdainfully. "Your powers are weak old man." Obi-wan didn't react the way that the sith expected.

His reply was something that angered Vader to no end. "You can't win Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Then on instinct Obi-wan parried a strike then he brought his saber up to clash with Vader's again. The dark lord pushed him off and unleashed a barrage of strikes that would have torn the elder to shreds only for Obi-wans mastery of Soresu to come to his aid as he parried and redirected the strikes.

Darth Vader surprisingly backed off and spoke to his former master again. The voice brought every last ounce of menace and venom that Vader could muster out to the forefront. "You should not have come back."

Obi-wan remained calm as Vader attacked again, this time the Jedi brought every ounce of strength to his arms to block the blows that would have crumbled other men. The two continued to exchange blows as Obi-wan backed up, he grinned mentally as his former apprentice would come to him like a moth to the flame. Obi-wan Kenobi knew that while the dark side fueled those who used it, simultaneously though it left the users with little to no focus on their surroundings. He knew this from experience from when he had fought Darth Maul on Naboo. His fury though righteous had clouded his vision to where the giant shaft was in relation to him. Obi-wan continued to back up from Vader whom every few seconds tried to attack him only for the Jedi to redirect his attacks.

The Jedi and his opponent entered into a threshold that led into the hanger that the millennium falcon resided in. the elder Jedi then purposefully hit the red blade of his opponent who was still focused on him instead of his surroundings the noise that was made from Obi-wan's mock blows made a small group of storm troopers come over to them to watch their commander fight his enemy. Then right on queue two teens, two droids, a wookie, and a smuggler made their way to the ship.

A blonde haired male dressed in white turned his head and whispered in a slightly high pitched voice. "Ben?"

At the sound of his name Obi-wan turned to Luke then glanced at his opponent and grinned at him as he lowered his guard and held his light saber in front of him, signaling to Vader that he was giving in. the dark lord moved to decapitate him but right before the blade touched his flesh he disappeared from sight.

Upon seeing Obi-wan Kenobi die the youth shouted "No!" then proceeded to blast many storm troopers to their doom. At the same time Darth Vader advanced on the group only for Luke to shoot the controls to the door making it slam shut. Obi-wan himself watched this through the force and urged him into the ship.

"Run Luke Run" he said, Obi-wan saw the boy turn and bolt into the ship as it took off.

Then he felt a pull and noticed that his surroundings weren't the space station that he was in a few minutes ago. He noticed that instead of being in space he was in a meadow, with a stream, and rocks that lined the shore. Obi-wan's face wrinkled in confusion when he looked around to see no one with him, as he had expected to be greeted by his fellow jedi and the others who had passed away before him, but alas he was alone. The Jedi master walked to the stream to drink from it only to spin as he heard a light voice fill the air.

"So you have come back to me as promised, good." Obi-wan looked at the woman who was clothed in a robe that was white as snow and sitting on a rock. She smiled at him as he examined her before he spoke.

"I'm sorry you seem to have me at a disadvantage young lady, as I do not know you." he said as she stood and walked to him.

The woman giggled and spoke "It's not surprising that you have forgotten me, after all being reincarnated in another dimension makes one forget. Now I must correct you, we have met before."

When she saw the man in front of her raise an eyebrow as if asking for an answer as to when they had met. She obliged him without words, her hand reached up slowly to touch his forehead. Obi-wan breathed in deeply as visions of a life that was not of that which he had experienced in any recollection of his.

Flashback

Naruto Uzumaki sat within the confines of his prison cell, the walls and floor was stained in various shades of yellow from the occupants that were there in years past. The blonde stared lifelessly at the ceiling from his position on the cot that he was on as he went over the last few days events. He had just brought back the last Uchiha and had checked himself into the hospital only to be tackled to the ground and subdued by ANBU Special Forces. From there he was taken to a court hearing, he knew the reason why to. He had tapped into the Kyuubi's power to use in self-defense when one that he considered his friend had tried to kill him. The trial took about ten minutes, in which one of his team mates and his Jonin instructor created false statements of the Uchiha prior to his attempted defection. They had stated that the Uchiha felt compelled against his will to leave the village and that Naruto was constantly jealous of him. Naruto had agreed with the second part of the argument but stated that he would not try to kill him, he stated that his goal was to subdue him. What damned him was the Hokage herself. Who shouted and raged at him for being possessed by the Kyuubi which he jailed, she then spoke to the "Konoha 11" and "explained" that Naruto was a demon that needed to be killed. Much to Naruto's shock all of them save for one turned their backs on him right as the sentence was passed.

Naruto came out of his memories as the sun rose to make a new day. The blonde got down onto his knees and remembered the hours of torture. He'd had his chakra sealed and was tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor. Then all of the jonin sensies as well as ten of his "friends" beat him one by one all save for the one who knew what it was like to be so branded. Neji Hyuga, who turned out to be female. She had used an advanced henge to make it seem like she was a boy. When it was her turn to torture him she shook her head and said that she wouldn't do it.

Flashback within a flashback

"No, no, I will not do this." Neji said as tears stung her eyes.

The hyuga woman would have backed away or tried to free her blonde friend that had helped her see through her anger, only for her cousin to stop her with showing her the hand sign for the caged bird seal. When the news spread that Naruto was the kyuubi jinchuriki something had broken inside of the young girl making her into a cold and calculating person.

"Would you prefer the alternative, 'dear cousin'?" the heiress sneered and the older girl gained a fearful look then looked in between the two.

The worst of moral dilemmas was presented to her, she was stuck between an unmerciful hard place and a kind rock, one that the unmerciful one wanted her to destroy.

Then Naruto looked at her intently and he whispered to her "Do it."

That whisper had made her want the break down completely in tears. No one deserved that kind of treatment she decided before she looked down.

A few tears went down her face as the Hyuga woman whispered "Please forgive me."

The jukin strikes that were delivered were half-hearted and were delivered to the shoulders. Once that was done and when the blonde was grunting in pain Neji left the room to return home where she bawled her eyes out.

Flashback within a flashback end

Naruto looked out of his cell window as he clasped his hands together and spoke in prayer. "Kami-sama, I know that I haven't prayed as much as I am supposed to but please hear me. Please grant Neji Hyuga a long life, and the same to all of my precious people in this world, if it's not too much."

Then the air around him stilled, and a feather was frozen in mid-air before a light voice was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it most certainly is not too much to ask for." Then Kami herself materialized before the blonde boy.

Naruto was stunned but bowed lowly or at least attempted to as Kami's hand shot out and held his shoulder.

Then she laughed and spoke again. "Enough of that. Now onto why I'm here, Naruto I came here today to reveal your destiny to you. You, who have brought others from Darkness to Light."

Naruto was about to question her on what she meant but he remained silent and let her continue "Naruto, I have selected you to restore goodness to this world, and to save it from the vilest of darkness's'. That was the plan at least, but Yami has corrupted the people of the Elemental nations, not all of them but most. You see, there is hardly any forgiveness in this world, and the people who truly forgive are few and far between. I have selected you because you gave me hope. But Yami has been at work, he has twisted the minds of those that you trusted and has attempted to stop the light from returning to the world."

Naruto was slack jawed when he heard this and Kami noticed this and she gently used a finger to shut his mouth. The deity giggled at him but turned serious and spoke again.

"You are to be wrongly executed, but do not fear Naruto, for Yami can only destroy the body, not the soul. You will be gone for five years here then you will return. And by then you will be strong enough to bring balance to this world." Kami smiled at him as she finished.

Naruto then asked a question "You said five years here, what did you mean by that?"

Kami gasped in embarrassment and answered "Oh how silly of me I forgot to mention that and the test. Well to get stronger you must train there is an order in another dimension that focuses on the light, you will train there but not as yourself in a sense. You will be known as someone else and will not remember this conversation when we meet again. But before you leave this world you must pass a test from me, this isn't a test of physical strength but of mental strength. When they bring you to the arena you are not to fight back."

Naruto bowed to Kami and whispered "It will be done, Kami-sama."

Kami smiled at the boy in front of her and spoke as she faded away "I know you won't fail me Naruto-kun."

The room returned to normal and with that a guard came to his cell door and ordered him to step back. Naruto did so and faced the far wall then a bag was placed over his head. The guards led him into an underground chamber beneath the Konoha arena where he was chained to a boulder which was placed on top of a platform that would be lifted to the sands above. The bag was removed from his head and for an instant the sunlight had blinded him but his vision soon adjusted as the crowd booed him. Then the feeling of thirst hit him as he looked across the sands to see one Sasuke Uchiha who yelled out to him.

"I might have been wrong to go to Orochimaru for power. All I needed to do to get the power from this useless village was to kill you." Sasuke finished the sentence with a charged up Chidori.

The raven haired boy then charged the blonde and he impaled him. Naruto winced as he felt the lightning blade pierce his heart then his vision got blurry as the hand was removed from his wound. Naruto fell backwards into a trail of his own blood, and he looked to his left. He spied Neji who had tears streaming down her face. Naruto smiled at her, and that was the very last thing that Naruto Uzumaki did.

Flashback end

Obi-wan Kenobi gasped and stumbled back into the stream. The old Jedi calmed as Kami held him then the man asked. "What use am I to you now? I'm an old man."

Kami giggled again and made a golden aura surround the Jedi. In a few moments the old man was replaced by a younger dark blonde haired man with a short beard.

"Obi-wan, I find you lack of faith… amusing. You forget just what I can do." Kami said with a grin that told Obi-wan she was jesting him with mock annoyance.

Obi-wan felt a tingling sensation then he looked himself over in the stream to find that he was as old as he was five years before the clone wars started. He now looked like a twenty five year old and was wearing the tunic that he wore during that time. He then felt a familiar weight on his belt and discovered that his second light saber was there.

"I believe that you have a task to complete Obi-wan." Kami said with a serious look but she decided to indulge the Jedi before her who looked like he had questions.

Obi-wan shifted on his feet and asked "Kami, will I be able to commune with Luke? The boy still needs guidance."

The deity answered with a nod then added "Yes, you will be able to. Now, any other questions? Before I send you on your way."

Obi-wan just smiled and asked a final question "Where do you want me to begin?"

At this question Kami grinned and said "I will transport you to Suna where you will rescue an old friend of yours, Sabaku no Gaara. Then I will allow you to request the next place where you will be transported."

Obi-wan nodded at this then bowed as Kami waved her hand, and in a flash the Jedi was gone. Obi-wan Kenobi opened his eyes and found himself in a desert on top of a sand dune. He breathed easily as he remembered Annaliene, her two kids, and the Tusken A'Yark. The latter of the four had visited him in his small hut in the jundland wastes on tatooine from time to time. She was the only one that he opened up to with his fears of protecting Luke from his father. A'Yark had sworn an oath to him that members of her tribe would not go near the moisture farm and would watch over it from time to time. Her oath stood as solid from that day to the day that he was killed. Obi-wan saw the dawn sun rise in the east, then he sensed three individuals close in on him. He knew who they were as soon as he saw them land on top of three dunes that faced him. One had a giant fan in her grasp and the two others had kunai. The one with the fan was Gaara's sister Temari if he remembered correctly, then there were the other two. One was a Suna shinobi that he didn't know, and the other was Baki, the sand siblings Jonin sensei.

Temari barked out a sentence "State your business in wind country."

Obi-wan smiled pleasantly and replied "I'm merely a traveler on my way to Suna."

The shinobi tensed as Temari spoke again "Suna has been closed to visitors. But there is a town not far from here if you wish to rest."

Obi-wan cocked his head to the side and asked "May I ask, why the village is closed?"

The woman sighed and replied "Suna was attacked last night by the Akatsuki, that security breach made the village close for twenty four hours."

Obi-wan nodded and closed his eyes as he went through Temari's memories what he found didn't please him. Gaara had been captured by the Akatsuki. The dark blonde haired man stretched out with his feelings in an effort to locate his red haired friend.

'There!' he thought excitedly as he now had Gaara's location via the force.

Obi-wan came back to himself and found that the ninja were staring at him. Temari broke the silence with "Well, aren't you going to go to the town I mentioned?" the Jedi smiled and put his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment

"Y-Yes I was going, just got lost in my thoughts." He then turned in the direction that Gaara was and used the force to speed in that direction. Obi-wan didn't hear Temari call out to him that he wasn't going in the direction of the town that she had mentioned. The Jedi traveled at near blinding speeds for about five minutes and stopped when he hit an area with rocks. "It's the jundland wastes all over again." He mused with a fond smile directed to his former home. Obi-wan immersed himself in the force again and found a door to a secret lair in one of the rocks. The Jedi entered it cautiously feeling with the force to see if there were any traps. There were none, thus he continued without further fuss. Obi-wan then entered a large room and found three people there two members of the Akatsuki and on the floor lay Gaara.

A red headed Akatsuki member turned to the Jedi and said "Deidara, it seems that we have an intruder."

The one called Deidara looked at him and smirked "Another one to teach about art. Eh Sasori?"

Obi-wan for once wasn't in the mood for banter as he got into his 'negotiator mode' "Let the boy go."

Sasori moved in between the other two in the room and obi-wan before he called over his shoulder "Deidara-sempai, go now. Leave this one to me. After we dispose of him we'll extract the tailed beast." Daidara nodded and took the jinchuriki away from the room. Sasori and Obi-wan stared each other down as the red haired man took off his cloak to reveal himself to be a human puppet. Obi-wan didn't reach visibly nor did he get into a combat stance.

Instead he asked the puppet before him "Tell me Sasori, what happens when you die?"

Sasori got out of his combat stance, he was confounded by the question. "What do you mean?"

Obi-wan felt Sasori's confusion and frustration in the force. "You put yourself into this puppet body, you won't age physically but you will eventually die as all things do. What happens then? Will you take on an apprentice to teach your craft to? What happens when you die before his training is complete?"

Sasori pondered the question, he had thought of the possibility of that: physical death. This troubled him, in a way he regretted turning himself into a puppet. For all of his offensive capabilities he had one huge weak spot his human heart.

After a long moment of thought Sasori replied to the man's query "My life long goal is to make my art eternal. If I die in the attempt so be it. Now prepare yourself for battle."

Obi-wan sighed as he drew his light saber and ignited it as he proclaimed "I will do what I must."

Sasori nodded and replied "You will definitely try."

The fight began with Sasori making the first move, the human puppet launched a hail of poison darts from his wrists. The Jedi raised his hand and stopped them in midair then he let them fall to the ground. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this but refocused on the fight when obi-wan disappeared from view. It took a second for Sasori to track the man down and when he did the bearded man was right in front of him. Sasori created a sand cone to dodge the humming weapon that would have dismembered all of his limbs had the hits landed. Obi-wan watched his opponent appear across the room from him. He had hoped to end this fight early but it seemed that it would go on. Obi-wan took a breath and faced Sasori whom released a thick wire from his abdomen and brought out knives from each of his shoulder blades. This made Obi-wan think of the duel with Grievous.

Sasori then mumbled "Let's go." And charged the bearded man.

The red head was a hairs breath away from cleaving the man to shreds but was surprised when Obi-wan calmly blocked each blow faster than when he first moved. The Jedi then retaliated by flipping over Sasori and cutting the spinning knives off of his back. Sasori spun and opened a compartment on his knee which produced a blade then he proceeded to try and gut the Jedi who retreated, but this time he was faster than the second time he moved.

'What is this guy? He uses speed to dodge and close distances, only to go for incapacitating strikes. And each time he's moved he has gotten faster. This must be him stretching old muscles, when swordsmen haven't fought for a while they keep their techniques but need a while to get back to the form that they were in. so either he's been holding back or he is incredibly skilled. That weapon is also something of note, it singed my weapons when it touched them not only that it went through my machinery as if it was butter.' Thought Sasori in astonishment as he readied an attack again.

Sasori's hands fell away and he revealed twin swords that replaced his hands. Obi-wan himself, got into the stance for Soresu and with a heavy heart prepared to unleash the move that turned Darth Vader into what he was presently. Sasori charged the Jedi and shun shined behind him. Obi-wan sensed this and spun while he brought his saber down. First came the left arm, then the left leg. The blade moved horizontally and Sasori's right leg came off and finally his right arm. Obi-wan then used the force to push Sasori into the cave wall. Though Sasori felt no pain from losing his limbs he grunted when he made contact with the wall. He shot out the wire from his abdomen in a last ditch effort to end his opponent only to have the barbed end of it cut off. The puppeteer laid there with his torso on a rock with his back propped up on the wall. Obi-wan looked at him in pity as he pointed his weapon at him.

The Jedi spoke in a warning tone "Surrender."

Sasori responded with a question "What is the weapon that you carry?"

Obi-wan looked to his light saber and answered "It's called a light saber. It's a weapon that's blade is so hot it can cut through almost any metal."

Sasori nodded and made a comment "It truly is a work of art."

Then Obi-wan sensed danger and dodged out of the way of one of Sasori's arms that had been flung at him from behind via a chakra technique that levitated weapons. The arm pierced Sasori's heart and soon the puppeteer knew no more.

It was then that Deidara made an appearance.

"Oi Sasori? You kill that guy yet?" he asked before his eyes landed on the impaled form of his friend.

The mad bomber would have blown up his friends opponent but fell asleep when Obi-wan spoke.

"Go to sleep." Said the bearded man with a wave of his arm.

The Jedi breathed deeply as he gathered himself, then he went in search of his jinchuriki friend which didn't take long. Obi-wan checked the red heads pulse and found that it was normal. The Jedi master sighed in relief and gently shook the red head awake.

Gaara came to and looked at the one that was above him as he rasped out "Am I dead?"

The blue eyed man shook his head and replied "No my friend far from it, I was just passing through when I saw this cave. I decided to take a rest when I saw two men standing over you. The details aren't important but what is; is that you're safe now."

Gaara sat up and looked around, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw Sasori's corpse and the unconscious form of Deidara. The man stood and held out his hand and helped Gaara to his feet. The red head staggered a bit before thanking the stranger for his rescue.

"Thank you, sir. I am Gaara the fifth Kazekage. It's a pleasure to meet you mister…?"

Obi-wan bowed low and replied to the kage's query "Obi-wan Kenobi, Kazekage-sama. The pleasure is all mine."

Gaara raised an eye ridge at the strange name but nodded. The two men then proceeded to exit the cave with their prisoner Deidara and entered the sunlight outside.

Gaara turned to Obi-wan and asked him "You said that you were traveling. Where were you headed?"

Obi-wan smiled and replied "I was headed to Suna to meet with you."

Gaara was taken aback by this information and asked "You have my undivided attention Obi-wan-san. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

The bearded man smiled and replied mysteriously "Well… a long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away…."

Gaara had listened to the man's tale as he held them both on a "Cloud" of sand. He was shocked and a little skeptical when Obi-wan claimed to be Naruto Uzumaki. But when he started sharing things that only Naruto knew about he believed him.

"Naruto how are you here?" Gaara asked as he tried to keep them both aloft.

Obi-wan then explained that he was chosen by Kami herself to get rid of an ancient evil and to bring the world to peace. His explanation made sense to Gaara because Kami came to him in a dream seven nights after word got out about Naruto's execution. She had explained to him that he would see his blonde friend again but not for a while. Gaara admitted that he thought that she had meant that he would see him in the afterlife but now it all made sense. It took about twenty minutes to reach Suna where the Kazekage was welcomed back with open arms and plenty of cheers. Gaara then opened the village and ushered in every waiting traveler into the village in person.

Once that was done Gaara had Obi-wan, his siblings and his sensei in his office. The three Suna ninja had never seen Gaara so relaxed, as he looked at them with a small smile on his face.

Gaara spoke with his usual raspy voice that practically screamed how happy he was. "Brother, sister, Sensei. Have I got a story for you three."

A/N So I've cranked out another Naruto/Star Wars crossover. Wanted to do something slightly different that Naruto being trained as a Jedi or Naruto being a sith lord. Please for the love of God review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
